vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku: Xeno
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary Goku: Xeno is an incarnation of Goku from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. Goku: Xeno's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. However, by the events of the Prison Planet Saga, Goku: Xeno's time as a Time Patroller matured him considerably, showing to be far more responsible to the task at hand. This growth in character also makes Goku: Xeno take his missions more seriously and chooses to finish a battle as fast as possible rather than draw it out for sake of a fun challenge. Outside of missions however, he remains his normal cheerfully and friendly demeanor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B, Possibly 2-A Name: Son Goku, Kakarot, Red Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan, Time Patroler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation (Both offensively and defensively), Can sense and read Ki, Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Reactive Evolution (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Can significantly increase his power, speed and durability with the KaioKen, up to a hundred times or by transforming into his Super Saiyan forms, up to Super Saiyan 4, Healing with Sensu Beans, Fusion with Potara Earrings and Fusion Dance, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind the opponent), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel with Instant Transmission, Portal Creation (Should have the same powers as his alternative universe counterpart, who can open holes in space to summon meteors), Summoning (Should have the same powers as his alternative universe counterpart, who can summon Shenron at will), Can absorb a target's life force with Draw, Space-Time Manipulation (Should have the same powers as his alternative universe counterpart, who can create a small space where time is slowed down, The Kaioshins made Goku promise he wouldn't turn into a Super Saiyan 4 unless necessary, because mere transforming could have negative impacts on time itself due to its massive power), Resistance to Temporal BFR (Punched away an attack from Demigra which sends the target back in time), Having his soul destroyed or stolen (Survived getting hit by Shroom's Soul Punisher, which destroys the soul, Can survive having his soul stolen, however, it heavily weakens him), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by anything lesser than a God), Magic and Mind Manipulation (God Ki grants resistance to being controlled by Godly Magic) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level (Can battle Demigra, who is powerful enough to destroy both the Dragon Ball Heroes world and Beat's world, Can battle an alternative version of himself, who can fight Goku Black, Goku Black is a threat to every spacetime in the Dragon Ball Heroes world , One-shot Demon God Gravy in his Super Saiyan 3 form, Gravy is one of the strongest wizards from the Dark Demon Realm, which should make him at least comparable to Demigra, Comparable to Chronoa, who held the entire multiverse together, The Kaioshins made Goku promise he wouldn't turn into a Super Saiyan 4 unless necessary, because mere transforming could have negative impacts on time itself due to its massive power), Possibly Multiverse level+ (In the Dragon Ball Heroes world, a new timeline can be created with every decision one makes, and many different futures can be created over even the smallest things, and it was confirmed to contain an infinite amount of paths) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Moved at over two quadrillion times the speed of light while crossing the afterlife) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multiversal, Possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level (Can battle Demigra, who is powerful enough to destroy both the Dragon Ball Heroes world and Beat's world, Can battle an alternative version of himself, who can fight Goku Black, Goku Black is a threat to every spacetime in the Dragon Ball Heroes world , One-shot Demon God Gravy in his Super Saiyan 3 form, Gravy is one of the strongest wizards from the Dark Demon Realm, which should make him at least comparable to Demigra, Comparable to Chronoa, who held the entire multiverse together, The Kaioshins made Goku promise he wouldn't turn into a Super Saiyan 4 unless necessary, because mere transforming could have negative impacts on time itself due to its massive power), Possibly Multiverse level+ (In the Dragon Ball Heroes world, a new timeline can be created with every decision one makes, and many different futures can be created over even the smallest things, and it was confirmed to contain an infinite amount of paths) Stamina: Massively superhuman Range: Melee, Multiversal with Ki (The Kaioshins made Goku promise he wouldn't turn into a Super Saiyan 4 unless necessary, because mere transforming could have negative impacts on time itself due to its massive power) Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Sensu Beans Intelligence: Genius martial artist and fighter, with years of fighting experience against several difference opponents. Has fought Demigra, whose magic "transcends human knowledge" Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non Canon Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Time Travellers Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Resistance Users